omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- מכרסמי עצמות
מכרסמי עצמות ' ' Cardboard Mansion (Bone Gnawer Rank 1) ' ' A Bone Gnawer with this Gift can create a perfectly functional shelter for herself. The Garou can fashion any ordinary cardboard box into a waterproof, noise-resistant and insulated home. Despite conditions outside the box, the mansion remains dry, warm and quiet. A Home or Hearth-spirit can teach this Gift. System: The Bone Gnawer needs only a box of suitable size. A large enough box can sleep more than one - as long as everybody is friendly. The Gnawer spends a Gnosis point and crawls in for an evening's nap. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הופך כל צורת מגורים מאולתרת למאורה חמה ויבשה למשך יממה. רוח מלמדת: בית ואש מחממת ' ' Cooking (Bone Gnawer Rank 1) ' ' The Bone Gnawer must have a small pot and ladle for this Gift. The Garou may take any small, easily destroyed item he can find - bark, beer cans, plastic wrap, whatever - and stir it into the pot, turning it into a foul-tasting but edible mush. This Gift is taught by a Raccoon or Rat spirit System: ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הופך כל דבר לעיסה אכילה ומזינה. טעם טוב או ריח מעורר תיאבון לא נכללים במתנה זאת רוח מלמדת: עכברוש ' ' Find the Prize (Bone Gnawer Rank 1) ' ' The Garou employing this Gift closes her eyes and lets the spirits guide her towards finding a thing of great value, either a specific item or a general class of things. If the Gift is invoked correctly, the Garou may receive an impression of or a clue leading towards the item they are looking for. The clue is decided by the Storyteller and must be worked into the story: "Turning the corner, you see an ad for the Hound Dog cafe...perhaps the Elvis plate could be there?" Note that just because an item has been located does not mean it can be easily gotten. This Gift is taught by an Enigma spirit, or by any City spirit associated with finding items. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות כנגד: נקבע ע"י המנחה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: נותן לדמות רמז איך למצוא חפץ שהיא מחפשת. רוח מלמדת: רוחות אורבניות ' ' Nose of the Hungry Hound (Bone Gnawer Rank 1) ' ' By invoking this Gift the Garou can hunt down the closest source of discarded, relatively disease-free food. This Gift will not detect the hot dogs within a vendor's cart (unless that vendor would gladly give a wiener to a hungry mutt), but it would detect the bag of cheez-fries that accidentally dropped out of a passing car window. This is a Bone Gnawer version of the Lupus Gift: Sense Prey and is taught by Dog, Raven and Possum spirits. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון. השפעה: מכוון את הדמות למזון זמין ונקי. רוח מלמדת: כלב, עורב ' ' Play Possum (Bone Gnawer Rank 1) ' ' With animal cunning, the Gnawer can force her body into a state near death. Far from a serene, peaceful trance wherein the Garou imitates death, the Gift creates a facade closer to a drowned, bloated rat. The Garou's body stinks of rot, maggots crawl on her and flies gather as if to feast. Only a scrupulous investigation reveals the truth - but most folks won't want to get that close. Most Silver Fangs argue to ban this Gfit at moots and social gatherings. A Decay-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- חוסן + הונאה\רפואה (תוקף) כנגד: -- יכולות גילוי עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות נראית כמו גופה מרקיבה ומצחינה. האשליה הזאת עומדת בפני מגע קל כמו בדיקת דופק אבל לא תתפוגג עם מישהו יעניק לגופה תשומת לב קרובה במשך יותר מדקה. היזהרו מנקרופילים. רוח מלמדת: ריקבון ' ' Resist Toxin (Bone Gnawer Rank 1) ' ' Many Bone Gnawers learn a preternatural resistance to poisons and toxins of all kinds, doubtless due to their diet of refuse and American beer. A trash spirit teaches this Gift. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: מוסיף +5 להגנה של הדמות כנגד רעלים. רוח מלמדת: זבל ' ' Scent of Sweet Honey (Bone Gnawer Rank 1) ' ' The Garou attracts minor Air-spirits to the chosen target, causing them to exude a wonderfully sweet aroma and become slightly sticky to touch. Naturally, all manner of vermin will shortly make their appearance, and the target will swiftly become coated with and surrounded by swarms of gnats, flies, bees, etc. The swarm will cause impaired vision for the target, annoying stings and bites, maddening buzzing noises, total inability to function socially, and other inconveniences. The exact game affect of the swarm is up to the Storyteller. This Gift is taught by certain Plant spirits, but Insect spirits can also teach it. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת בעלי חיים כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הקורבן מתכסה בחומר בעל ריח מתקתק אשר מושך נחילים של חרקים (1- לדירוגים). הריח נשאר למשך שלוש שעות או עד שהדמות מתקלחת. רוח מלמדת: צמחים וחרקים ' '' ' ' '''Beneath Notice (Bone Gnawer Rank 2)' ' ' While others seek fame, the Bone Gnawers' best bet is anonymity. This Gift allows the Gnawer to blend in with the features of a town or village by becoming too familiar to be noticed. Although no physical changes take place, normal people cannot remember details concerning the Garou. The Gift works in either Homid or Lupus form and causes people who encounter the user to remember a nondescript drifter or a mangy dog. A Dog-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point to remain "anonymous" for the rest of the scene. No one who sees the Gnawer during that time can remember details concerning his appearance. זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: אחרים לא מסוגלים לזכור את הדמות בברור ולא יזהו אותה כמשהו מיוחד כאשר יראו אותה. על הדמות להתנהג בהתאם ולא למשוך תשומת לב לעצמה. זה יכול לשבור את השפעת המתנה ' ' זאת איננה מתנת הסתרה אלא התקפה מנטאלית על כל מי שרואה את הדמות. הקורבנות יחשבו שהדמות לא שווה את תשומת הלב. מאוחר יותר זיכרונות ידהו, פרטים יבלעו והדמות ומעשיה ישכחו. לא ניתן להפעיל מתנה זאת על מי שבקשר עין ישיר עם הדמות לפני הפעלתה. הדמות צריכה לנסות להראות חסרת חשיבות על מנת שהכוח העל טבעי של המתנה יפעל. השומרים בלשכת ראש הממשלה לא יתנו למישהו להיכנס בלי אישור, גם אם הוא חסר חשיבות. אבל הם כן יתנו לפועל הניקיון לעבור. השפעת המתנה לא ממשיכה על הקלטות ותמונות של הדמות. רוח מלמדת: כלב ' ' Blissful Ignorance (Ragabash, Bone Gnawer, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can become completely invisible to all sense, spirits or monitoring devices by remaining still. This Gift is taught by a Chameleon- spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + התחבאות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: כל עוד הדמות לא זזה היא נעלמת מכל החושים ומכשירי הגילוי. מתנה זאת יכולה למסך את הדמות מפני ניסיונות לרגל אחריה מרחוק עם מתנות כגון Sense of the prey. הצד הזה של המתנה פועל גם כאשר הדמות בתנועה. המתנה לא תפעל כנגד מי שהיה בקשר עין עם הדמות. רוח מלמדת: זיקית ' ' Drunkard's Luck (Bone Gnawer Rank 2) ' ' In a drunken stupor, the Gnawer walks away from fatal accidents and hazardous situations with the assistance of this Gift. Where a sober Garou would hesitate and take a mortal wound, the Gnawer stumbles into the clear despite impaired reflexes. A Spirits-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Gift activates automatically when the Bone Gnawer consumes enough alcohol to render him drunk. The Storyteller may also allow the character to avoid hazards that he could not normally detect, such as falling debirs or surprise attacks. When the effects of the alcohol wear off, the Gift deactivates. The Gift does nothing for hangovers. ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: כאשר הדמות שיכורה ( ברמה של 3- לכל פעולה) היא מקבלת +3 (אחרי שיכלול השכרות) לכל דירוג הגנתי או דירוג להתחמקות מסכנות כולל כאלו שהדמות לא מודעת להן. רוח מלמדת: אלכוהול ' ' Odious Aroma (Bone Gnawer Rank 2) ' ' The use of musk has long been a defense in the wild. With this Gift, the Garou can greatly amplify her own natural body odour, creating a debilitating stench. This Gift is taught by a Stinkbug spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל מי שנמצא במרחק של פחות מ- 10 מטרים הדמות ויש לו חוש ריח מאבד 2 מכל דירוג ומתקשה לנשום. רוח מלמדת: כל בעל חיים מסריח. ' ' Plague Visage (Bone Gnawer Rank 2) ' ' Anyone in his right mind fears a leper. This Gift allows the Bone Gnawer to draw an illusion of terrible disease on his features, replling even the most stout-hearted onlookers. It's a useful trick in many situations. It can earn charity from well-meaning monks, terrify locals and even serve as a way of blending in - after all, people are afraid of you whether they think you're a leper or bewitched, but as least disease is more acceptable than witchcraft. This Gift is taught by a Rat or Disease spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + רפואה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: בני האנוש יתרחקו מהדמות כמו ממגיפה. יצורים על טבעיים לא מושפעים אבל עדיין עשויים לשמור מרחק מטעמי נוחות רוח מלמדת: עכברוש או רוחות מגיפה ' ' Summon Food (Bone Gnawer Rank 2) ' ' The Bone Gnawers are the masters of urban survival. They know life in the city so well that they have found ways of making food come to them rather than having to chase it or beg for it. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת ערים כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: מיוחד ' ' מתקשרים לפיצרייה, מזמינים. כשהשליח מגיע, משלמים לו. אם הוא הגיע תוך חצי שעה הוא מקבל 10%-15% טיפ. תכינו את הכסף מראש. נהוג להפריש משולש אחד מכל מגש למנחה. ' ' רוח מלמדת: רוח מדריך המסעדות Trash Magnet (Bone Gnawer Rank 2) ' ' Ordinary street garbage becomes the Bone Gnawer's ally as it swirls about his opponent or engulfs his rival. All the trash nearby assails the target of this Gift, making life difficult. Older Bone Gnawers can completely immobilize a smart-mouth, upstart Garou in heaps of trash and piles of garbage. Trash spirits teach this Gift, although Rat-spirits teach a version that animates sewer flotsam. System: Note that this Gift does not create trash but instead draws upon the garbage in an area. An attempt to use this Gift in a sterile environment would fail. זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת ערים כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: -- השפעה: זבל שעף על המטרה גורם לה למינוס 2 לכל הפעולות ומוריד את התנועה שלה ב-5. ניתן להפעיל מתנה זאת או שתלווה קורבן אחד (בדיקה מול דירוג הגנה פיזית) או ברדיוס 5 מטר מנקודה אחת נייחת. מטרות חזקות וגדולות במיוחד לא יושפעו מהמתנה. רוח מלמדת: עכברוש או זבל ' ' Street Sense (Bone Gnawer, Glass Walker Rank 2) ' ' The Garou knows his way around the city and is never lost. Glass Walkers refer to this gift as having a GPS app in your head, Bone Gnawers say it is knowing the scents of the city by heart. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות עושה טקס קצר לתקשר עם רוחות העיר. למשך יום שלם הדמות תמיד מודעת למיקום שלה בעיר ויכולה ללכת בתוכה בעיניים עצומות ועדיין להגיע להיכן שרצתה. כל סמטא גלויה בפני הדמות וכל שביל מוכר לה. המתנה מקצרת את זמני המסע בתוך עיר בשליש. המתנה לא מספקת מידע לגבי תושבי העיר עצמם, אפילו לא בני האדם הרגילים שבניהם. המתנה לא מגנה על הדמות מסכנות עירוניות. ' ' רוח מלמדת: רוח ציפור עירונית ' ' Ward of the Road (Bone Gnawer Rank 2) ' ' This allows a Garou to leap from a quickly moving vehicle and remain undamaged. The Gift is taught by a spirit of the road. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: השפעה: הדמות מקבלת 5+ קבוע לספיגת נזק מנפילה או מתאונות דרכים. זה כולל גם ניסיונות דריסה מכוונים. המתנה איננה מגנה מפני כלי נשק. רוח מלמדת: דרכים ' ' Beg (Bone Gnawer Rank 3) ' ' By playing upon the compassion of others, Bone Gnawers can generate an amazing amount of pity. By exaggerating her miserable state, a clever Bone Gnawer can gain favour with people who have too much anyway. By groveling or telling her particular sob story, she might get a handout, a favour or at least a good meal. A pigeon spirit teaches this Gift, which is one reason only Bone Gnawers ever learn it. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה/אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לאחרים לרחם על הדמות ולנסות לעזור לה קצת. רוח מלמדת: יונה ' ' Call the Rust (Bone Gnawer Rank 3) ' ' By whistling softly through his teet, the Bone Gnawer can summon a sudden and destructive rust onto metal in his vicinity. Spearheads crumble, swords corrode and mail falls apart at the werewolf's command. Some Gnawers use this trick to protect their kin from armed men in a humane fashion, but others prefer to inflicit little poetic justices - such as attending the latest bear-baiting and corroding the chain holding the bear in question. This Gift is taught by a Water spirit. System: The Garou need not be touching the object at the time, but he must be able to see it and be within conversational earshot. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אומנויות יצירה כנגד: 7= סכין/אקדח/ראש חץ. 10=רובה/חרב/גרזן. 13= מכונית/מכונה גדולה/מכולת אשפה 17=טנק/ספינת חלל עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: חפץ ברזל אחד מחליד והופך שביר וחסר שימוש. לא משפיע על חפץ קסם או טכנולוגיה קסומה רוח מלמדת: מים ' ' Friend in Need (Bone Gnawer Rank 3) ' ' It takes a lot for a pack to accept a Bone Gnawer as an equal, but once they do, the Gnawer's loyalty is unshakeable. This Gift allows a Bone Gnawer to risk all, even his own life, to aid a packmate or tribemate. A dog spirit teaches this Gift. System: When a packmate or fellow Bone Gnawer is in danger, the character may "lend" him what he needs, be it a Gift the Bone Gnawer knows, his Rage, his Willpower, or even his own life (in the form of health levels). The Bone Gnawer cannot lend a Gift of higher rank than the recipient could know. If the recipient dies before the Traits are returned, the Bone Gnawer loses them permanently. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה להלוות נקודות בריאות, זעם, כוח רצון, נוסיס ואף מתנות רוחות. רוח מלמדת: כלב ' ' Gift of the Skunk (Bone Gnawer Rank 3) ' ' With this Gift, the Garou can swell his musk glands, allowing him to spray musk like a skunk. This Gift is, of course, taught by a Skunk-spirit. System: On any turn, the Garou may spray his musk at any target. Dexterity + Primal Urge (difficulty 12; modified by range) is required to hit. A target hit by the musk doubles over retching and must roll Stamina (difficulty 14) to do anything at all for the remainder of the scene. Even then, however, he subtracts one from his Dice rolls for each success the Garou scored of his roll. The effect lasts for the duration of the scene or until the target rigorously bathes. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + דחף חייתי כנגד: הגנה פיזית ואז עמידות עלות: -- השפעה: מרסס מטרה אחת בטווח 10 מטר בריח מצחין. קורבן שנפגע ולא עמד בבדיקת עמידות נופל לרצפה ומקיא למשך שארית הסצינה. רוח מלמדת: בואש ' ' Gift of the Termite (Bone Gnawer Rank 3) ' ' The Gnawer can cause wood and paper to rot with astonishing speed. Furniture falls apart, documents disintegrate and even buildings collapse. Obviously, one of the best instructors is a termite spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + אמנויות יצירה כנגד: 7 = ספר, 9= אלת בייסבול, 11= קיר עץ, 14= מבנה עץ, 17 = חורשה. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות גורמת לעץ להרקיב במהירות אדירה. רוח מלמדת: טרמיט ' ' Reshape Object (Homid, Galiard, Bone Gnawer Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can instantly shape once-living material (but not undead!) into a variety of objects - thus trees may become shelter, buck antlers become spears, animal hides become armor, and flowers become perfumes. The item will in some way resemble the object from which it was created (the spear is made of antler, not wood). This Gift is taught by a Weaver-spirit. System: Expending a Gnosis point allows a created weapon to inflict aggravated damage (this effect is not permanent unless a permanent Gnosis point is spent). זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אמנויות יצירה כנגד: לפי משך זמן – 5 = חמש דקות, 7 = סצינה אחת, 9= יום, 11= חודש, 14= תמידי עלות: מיוחד השפעה: מאפשר לשנות צורה של עצם דומם. אין עלות אבל ניתן להוסיף נקודת נוסיס בשביל לתת לחפץ יכולת מיוחדת. רמת הקושי קובעת את משך הזמן שהחפץ שומר את צורתו רוח מלמדת: אורג Sticky Fingers (Bone Gnawer Rank 3) ' ' This is a specialized version of the Fly Feet 3ed level Ragabash gift. This trick coats the fingers of a Garou with a silvery substance that adheres to anything, making it possible to climb slick vertical surfaces. Best part of this gift is that it makes pilfaring small items and pickpocketing easy. The Fly spirits teach this gift to the Bone Gnawers with whom they have a lot in common. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + אתלטיקה כנגד: לפי חלקלקות המשטח: 7 = עץ או אבן לא מהוקצעים, 9= זכוכית , 11= קרח, עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לנוע בחצי מהירות על משטחים אנכיים ותקרות. 2+ לנסיונות כיוס. רוח מלמדת: זבוב ' ' Attunement (Bone Gnawer Rank 4) ' ' By standing in a particular area, the character can commune with the spirits of the area, thus getting an overview or what exists or has happened in the area - rough population, secret tunnels, places of note and so on. This Gift is taught by a Rat spirit to Bone Gnawers and a Cockroach spirit to the Glass Walkers. System: This Gift may only be used in urban areas, as the Bone Gnawers have become desensitised to the wilderness. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת ערים כנגד: מידע כללי = 7, מידע פרטני = 9, מידע סודי = 13. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: נותן לדמות מידע על סביבה אורבנית. רוח מלמדת: עכברוש ' ' Cliche Curse (Bone Gnawer Rank 4) ' ' From Roger Ebert's Little Bigger Movie Glossary, "Clichephobia. Condition affecting people raised on movies. Symptoms occur when real life situations echo movie cliches, and the sufferers must take action to avoid what would be the inevitable denouement in a movie." What is a humerous anecdote in the hands of humans becomes a deadly weapon in the claws of a Bone Gnawer. Most often employed with an appropriately dramatic curse (although this isn't necessary), the target of this Gift becomes certain to suffer an unfavourable fate in a cliche-related way. Anyone reaching for something high in a cupboard will inevitably have the entire contents fall on top of him. Riding a bicycle on a sunny day invites being hit by a truck. While it is possible to avoid the effects of this curse, doing so requires virtually shutting yourself from the world, and not in a dark room, either. It is taught by a dog spirit or by a spirit from a television realm. System: For twenty-four hours, the victim risks disaster. Once that disaster occurs, however, the curse is ended. It is possible to spend more than one Gnosis for an even greater and deadlier cinematic bad luck. Five points of Gnosis is the highest amount and may include the Wile E. Coyote repertoire of bad luck. ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הקורבן הופך מטרה לרוחות של מזל רע למשך 24 שעות. רוח מלמדת: טלוויזיה או כלב ' ' Infest (Bone Gnawer Rank 4) ' ' The Gnawer may call up a horde of vermin (rats, insects, slugs, birds, snakes, etc) to invade an area (no greater than a large building) of his choice. The creatures will act according to their nature and will not mindlessly attack humans; indeed, many of them may try to flee. This Gift is taught by a Rat spirit. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Animal Ken (difficulty 12). The size of the horde is determined by the number of success levels; one will cause a notable problem and several calls to the exterminator, while five will create a scene from a horror film as the building is swarmed in creatures. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הבנת בעלי חיים כנגד: 10 עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מזמן נחיל של מזיקים מסוגים שונים. בני אדם וחיות יברחו בבהלה, יצורים על טבעיים וכל מי שנמצא בתוך הנחיל יקבלו מחסר של -3 לכל הפעולות ונזק בלתי ספיג של 1 כל תור (אלא אם כן הם בורחים) רוח מלמדת: עכברוש ' ' Mask Taint (Bone Gnawers, Shadow Lord, Uktena Rank 4) ' ' A Garou with this Gift may completely hide his Wyrm-taint from all senses, including Gifts that detect such taint. This Gift is taught by a Puppeteer Bane. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: נגע התולע אשר על הדמות לא מתגלה לכוחות גילוי. מעבר למיסוך הדמות מכוחות גילוי, המתנה גם מסתירה סימנים חיצוניים קלים לזיהום תולע על הדמות, ועוצרת את הזיהום מלדלוף החוצה לזמן קצר. מתנה זאת פעילה למשך סצנה אחת. לאחר סיום השפעת המתנה ניתן להפעיל אותה מיד פעם שנייה וגם שלישית ורביעית אבל בסיום ההפעלה האחרונה יהיו השפעות הזיהום על הדמות כפולות או משולשות או מרובעות בהתאמה למשך ההפעלה ביממה האחרונה. רוח מלמדת: רוח תולע אשר מתמחה בהתחזות ' ' Trackless Urban Waste (Bone Gnawer Rank 4) ' ' The Garou employing this Gift must have at least a rough familiarity with the neighborhood (have spent at least a week in the vicinity). The Garou may completely disrupt others' perceptions of that terrain's landmarks, etc. Humans and the like will automatically become lost (compasses won't work and maps will become misleading). Even Garou may become lost. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + הכרת ערים כנגד: יכולת התמצאות קסומה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל ניסיון לנווט ברדיוס של 2 קילומטר מהדמות נכשל והקורבנות הולכים לאיבוד. המתת הזאת פועלת למשך שעה אחת. מתנה זאת דומה מאוד למתנה של אדומי הטפרים. בניגוד לזאת של אדומי הטפרים, המתנה פועלת רק בסביבה עירונית. הרדיוס בו היא פועלת קטן יותר אבל השפעת המתנה יכולה להיות סלקטיבית בקורבנות שלה. ניתן להפעיל את המתנה על קורבנות ספציפיים הנמצאים בטווח, במקום על כל הנוכחים בו. המתנה מנצחת כל מתנת ניווט פרט לאקסיס מונדי. רוח מלמדת: רוחות עירוניות ' ' Riot (Bone Gnawer Rank 5) ' ' The Garou summons a horde of malevolent spirits to provoke the hatreds and fears of the down and out - the homeless, the gangs, the urban animals such as alley cats and stray dogs, etc. This Gift is taught by a Rat spirit. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: 7 = כמה עשרות מתפרעים, 10= כמה מאות מתפרעים, 12= כמה אלפי מתפרעים, 14 = כמה עשרות אלפי מתפרעים, 17= כאוס טוטאלי. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות גורמת להיווצרות התפרעויות כנגד מטרה נבחרת. רוח מלמדת: עכברוש ' ' Survivor (Bone Gnawer Rank 5) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou temporary immunity to many environmental effects, such as pressure or temperature variations. She is also immune to disease, poison and even radiation, as well as any corrupting effects from the touch of Wyrm entities. She does not need to eat, drink or rest and she gains three extra points of Stamina, even if this takes the attribute over 10. She also ignores wound penalties. In addition, whenever she is about to die or defeated, she automatically regains one Willpower point. The Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 3 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות לא מושפעת מחוסר חמצן, אוכל, שתיה. היא חסינה מפני רעלים ,זיהום ומחלות. היא גם מקבלת +3 חוסן. המתנה הזאת עובדת למשך יום שלם. רוח מלמדת: דוב